


Misunderstanding.

by Khlowx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Kuroken - Freeform, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, Light Angst, M/M, Nekoma, Sad Haiba Lev, Team Mom Yaku Morisuke, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Yaku Morisuke is Bad at Feelings, lev just wants to be loved, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlowx/pseuds/Khlowx
Summary: Lev seems to not feel good after his practice with Yaku. This latter, along with Nekoma's captain, worries and with reason.(translation from one of my own work)
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 112





	Misunderstanding.

Yaku clenches his fists and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath before turning to face his interlocutor : Lev Haiba, Russian-Japanese, 196cm, 16 years old and number 11 from Nekoma. And incidentally the human being who gets on his nerves the most in the world. Even Kuroo and Bokuto don't reach his ankles and God only knows how unbearable they both can be.

The libero gives his attention to the young man with short gray hair.

_"- Yaku-san, Kenma doesn't want to_ _toss to me_ _!"_ he complains.

Morisuke doesn't say it but he fully understands the setter. But if he could avoid passing this walking problem to him, he would be grateful.

_"- What do you want me to do about it, Lev ? It's Kuroo, the captain, not me._

_\- He told me to ask you to practice with me."_

Damned captain. Damned setter. Damned team.

The smaller one does not respond for a long time. He looks at his underclassman who gives him his best innocent smile and hands him the ball. This latter doesn't know that his new designated teacher is debating on which of his teammates he is going to strangle first. Tetsurou, certainly, then Lev, and he will celebrate their death with Kenma. He is sure that the bleached blond will be as happy as he is.

_"- Yaku-san ?_ the giant ends up worrying, noticing the lack of reaction from his elder.

_\- We're going to work on your rece_ _ive_ _s._ announces the aforementioned in a bored tone.

_\- Okay."_

As he walks off to a corner of the gym, number 3 suddenly turns around. _"_ _O_ _kay"_? This is Lev, he expected more resistance than that. Even though the gray-headed seems serious in his answer, the brown-haired one notices that his smile has lost its sparkle. He feels his stomach twist a bit. Would he be worried ?

He sets off again after giving the youngest a suspicious look.

The Haiba does exactly everything he tells him during their session, it almost becomes infuriating. Yaku expected to have to yell at him once or twice at least, to endure his awkward remarks about his size or his silly questions, but the Russian-born one is strangely silent. He only lets slip a few words, when necessary.

At the end of training, the youngest briefly thanks him before going to tidy up.

_"- What did you do for him to act like this?"_

The libero jumps at the sound of a voice so close to him. He looks up to see that his captain's gaze is fixed on the subject of his thoughts. He also turns his eyes to observe the behaviour of their latest recruit.

_"- Nothing, he was fine and suddenly… Kenma maybe said something to him ?"_

_\- No, I don’t think so. He wasn't like that when he came to see me. And I heard their talk, Kenma didn't say anything inappropriate, just that he was too tired to toss to him. You know him..._

_\- Bad day ?_ offers the smaller one, deliberately ignoring the last remark of the brunette. _Maybe he thought of something and it_ _downed_ _his m_ _ind_ _?_

_\- We're talking about Lev here. Apart from volleyball and his friends, nothing gets to him. Not even bad grades !”_

Kuroo frowns. He would talk to the boy after he changed. For now, he can only help his teammates clean the gym.

Morisuke joins them soon after, having made a detour to the bathroom to fill his bottle. It's clear now, he's worried. Not that he likes the number 11 more than he did an hour ago, but he is a teammate, a member of the team. And like the good mother of the group that he is, he has to watch over all his comrades, even this one.

That's why he waits quietly outside the locker room when the captain asks Nekoma's future ace to stay after the other players have left. Yaku exited just before Kenma who walked past him without noticing his presence, his nose glued to his game console. He knows full well he shouldn't be there, but he doesn't move. He can hear the rustling of clothes as the two remaining boys finish dressing in silence. The door is barely ajar, and from the wall he is leaning against, the libero cannot be seen, nor see what is going on inside. On the other hand, with an empty gym, he can hear what it’s been saying perfectly.

_"- Something is wrong ? You know you can tell me anything, Lev. A captain is there for that.”_

Said captain speaks with a gentleness that the number 3 would never have suspected, except perhaps towards their titular setter. The lack of response grips his heart.

_"- A problem with the_ _classe_ _s ? Or at your place,_ _maybe_ _? Are people bothering you ? If so..._ continues Kuroo, encouraging the other to open up.

_\- No..._ this latter cuts him off with a small voice. _This is the team... well, not really..._

_\- What is happening ?_ the dark haired boy panics, anxious to have a good ambiance within his team.

_\- I think... I think I'd better stop volleyball, at least for this year._

_\- But why ?_

_\- Next year, you third years, will not be here anymore. In the meantime, I feel like I'm disturbing the harmony of the group because I'm too loud, not good enough, not attentive enough and then… I don't think Yaku-san likes me very much."_

The latter brings a hand to his mouth, in shock. Lev wanted to quit the team and that was majorly his fault ? He still couldn't see it, but the number 1 was in the same state as him. He heard him ask for further explanation with a distracted ear. The younger's bitter laugh finally caught his attention again.

_"- Kuroo-san… You would have to be blind not to see it. As soon as I'm there he sighs, he gets mad, I'm sure he thinks I'm unbearable. He hates me. And this is his last year so I don't want to ruin it. Even if he doesn't like me, I like him._

_\- Could I tell him about it ?_ asks the brunette, stunned. _I'm not as sure as you that he hates you."_

The concerned one wants to shout that no, of course not, but his voice dies in his throat when the captain suddenly opens the lockers’ room’s door, revealing him to the eyes of the number 11.

"- Yaku ? What are you still doing here ? his friend inquires, frowning.

_\- I-…_ stammers the surprised one, his gaze focused on gray-haired one’s face who is staring at the ground. _I_ _was_ _worried."_

His statement crashing into the brains of the other two, Tetsurou quickly slips away, leaving them alone. However, he does not forget to leave the keys to the building for the other third year.

The latter did not look away from his underclassmate. Underclassmate who now has his arms wrapped around his own body, in a gesture of insecurity. He seems so vulnerable right now that Morisuke almost wants to hug him.

“ _\- Lev…_ he breathes. _I am sorry."_

No answer. Instead, his interlocutor's eyes fill with tears.

_"- No, no, don't cry !_ the libero panics, shaking his hands in front of him.

_\- What did I do ?_ number 11 nearly sobs.

_\- Nothing, I promise ! It's me, I'm just stupid."_

Yaku can't hold back the sigh that falls from his lips. The taller one is nothing but confusion as he witnesses his teammate's inner dilemma. He's not sure what the brown-headed one is talking about, but he's interested so he waits patiently for an explanation.

_"- I didn't think you were handling my behaviour this bad and I didn't realize how hateful I could have been. And even if you are loud and restless, the team can only be happy to have you in its ranks. Certainly, you are not at an amazing level, but volleyball is like everything, it can be learned. Besides, I don't hate you Lev, far from it. It's just that…_

_-_ _I am a child_ _?_ completes the aforementioned, a trembling smile slowly taking place on his lips.

_\- Yeah…_ confesses the number 3, relieved. _But that's what makes you endearing."_

He doesn't realize what he just said until he looks up and falls on the crimson face of the Russian-Japanese boy. His cheeks were also flushed and he quickly turned on his heels.

_"- Forget what I just said._

_\- No way._ the younger mumbles, already approaching dangerously close to him.

_\- What ? What are you doing ? Lev ?"_

But the gray-headed one does not answer the desperate calls of the older boy and plants a sonorous kiss on his cheek. He then walks away, proud of himself. It takes a few minutes for the libero to come back to his senses and catch up with the other player. They walk together in silence as they leave the gym.

_"- Happy ?_

_\- Hm, no. I was hoping they would at least jump on each other._

_\- Not everyone is as enterprising as you, Kuroo._

_\- It’s not my fault if seeing them circle around each other like that pisses me off ! Besides, what's wrong with being enterprising ?"_

Kenma doesn't answer and rolls his eyes. He then begins to walk towards their bus stop, the captain of Nekoma -and incidentally, his boyfriend- on his heels.


End file.
